Shinigami
Shinigami is a mystic witch, Karai's old friend from Japan, and a new ally to the Ninja Turtles. She made her debut in the episode City at War. History City at War - She is first seen as a black cat and later took on the Turtles and April and stole her weapon. Later she went to Shredder's lair and gave her weapon not to Shredder but to Karai. When the Turtles arrive, Karai explains that Shinigami is an old friend of hers from Japan, and April fights her to get her weapon back. Though April loses she still manages to get her weapon back. Afterwards, she and Karai head to an old building where Shredder stores his weapons, and Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar try to ambush them, but they give the mutants the element of surprise. She fights Tiger Claw and tried hypnotizing him with her stone, but she was still defeated and knocked out by Tiger Claw. She and Karai were then tied up and used as bait to try to draw the Turtles out. As they are rescued by the Turtles, she and Mikey (who was smitten by her) fought Rahzar and later escaped. She is later seen with Karai bowing to April for forgiveness. [[Broken Foot|'Broken Foot']]' '- Shinigami helps Karai and Leo in the 3 missions (the temple, Auman Chemicals and Foot Bot Factory) behind Shredder, and she creates New Ninjas Soldiers from Japan for Karai's New Foot Clan. Appearance *'In Normal Form:' She has long black hair which she usually obscures half of her face with, she wears white foundation over her entire face with light pink to accentuate her cheek bones and purple eyeshadow that's similar to Karai's, her lips are coated in purple lipstick to complete the Ghost-like look she goes for. *Her outfit cosists of a black and purple bodysuit with Yellow tiger stripes on her waist and a yellow stone on her belly button area. In addition she wears long black leg warmers and matching long gloves and Gnome like shoes. She wears a cape with a Batwing motiv which looks like a dress whenever she closes it around her. Attributes Powers *'Sorcery:' Shinigami possesses a wide knowledge of magic arts which he inherited from her family. She was able to summon potent spells various times, with no apparent great effort or failure. For example, she was able to completely transform herself into a black cat, cast illusions to stun her opponents, or summon bat out of nowhere but shadows. She also possesses many magic artifacts, like the Hypno Stone she uses to hypnotize any person's mind. Abillities * Ninjutsu: Shinigami was also trained in martial arts and several fighting techniques and skills, like Karai the rest of the Foot Clan. *'Hypnotism: '''Using the Hypno Stone or simply deep eye contact, Shinigami can hypnotize any person to whisper hypnotic suggestions into its subconscious mind, turning the subject into a mindless puppet until the hypnosis is undone, which is only when Shinigami snaps her fingers or someone knocks it off by force. She can also implant comands in the person's mind with delayed effect, for example implanting a sleep command which is triggered by saying the word "sleep", to induce the subject into doing so when she wills. She is a master of psychological manipulation who can influence her subject into doing anything while in trance. with her Hypno Stone]] Interactions With Other Characters Shinigami (Character Interactions) Production Production-shini.jpg Trivia *Shinigami (死神) is Japanese for "God of Death". Quotes Gallery See ''Shinigami/Gallery Category:The Foot Clan Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nonmutants Category:Humans Category:Kunouichi Category:Allies Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Turtles friends Category:Love interest Category:Good Girls Category:Villains